


Ruffled Sheets

by starrylitme



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also known as Hinata is a shit bed buddy, Attempted Kissu while sleeping because I was on an Eva marathon and got distracted, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sleeping Positions, Sleeptalking, Slice of Life, Snippets, Suggestive Themes, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet into the sometimes dysfunctional dating life of Komaeda and Hinata as they attempt to share a bed for the first time. Hinata turns out to be really not adequate as a bed partner and things wind up incredibly weird and awkward. But it doesn't turn out so bad.</p>
<p>Really slice-of-life and more headcanon-based than with any sort of plot. Seriously. I have no idea how to properly summarize this kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this inspired by weird things and sleeping position headcanons.
> 
> Weird things like Eva. I've been watching a lot of Eva.
> 
> And yet aside from those slight suggestive moments, this is such an innocuous piece. Alright then.

He'd been nervous from the start.

At least Komaeda shared his sentiments, with the way he twisted a bit of his loose night shirt. Though staring at Komaeda, with that baggy shirt and only boxers hanging on his hips to reveal his legs... It made him even more fidgety. Which was unbelievably _stupid_ —it’s not like he hadn’t seen Komaeda in a similar state before when he was soaking in the pool a few days ago.

But this is different, new. Sharing a bed is—a whole other ballgame. So is dating a guy, to be fair, but he really liked— _likes_ Komaeda and he’s willing to try to make it work.

But Komaeda calmly suggesting they share his bed— _“We don’t have to do anything!” he quickly claimed as if the idea would scare Hinata off which was stupid because they had **already** done a few things_ —it’s just...different. New.

His palms are clammy no matter how much he wipes them off on his shirt. His heart also pounds against his rib cage with his breath catching as Komaeda crawls onto the bed first, the plush surface sinking under his hands and knees. His eyes are already widening and the other youth turns to him, lips parted with those curious gray pools—“Are you not coming, Hinata-kun?”

“Y-Yeah,” he agrees, following after him, pulling the sheets up sloppily compared to how Komaeda squirms to settle beneath them in the least disturbing way possible. The bed’s soft— _incredibly_ soft and comfortable, but considering this is _Komaeda’s_... Hinata’s never once doubted his lean towards high-end if not regal taste when possible, even if he could be so modest in every other aspect.

“It’s not too much, right?” Case in point—Komaeda looking worried that a bed beyond his standard of serviceable would upset him. Hinata only gave a smile he hoped didn’t look unsettling and shook his head. It worked, with Komaeda smiling a bit in return in relief and bringing some color to Hinata’s cheek. “Alright. Good night, Hinata-kun.”

Komaeda rolled over, back to Hinata, going still saving for a few breathing motions. Hinata glanced over once, twice, and as Komaeda still didn’t move much at all... He could only stare at the ceiling of the canopy above the two. For some reason he was...bothered?

_We’re dating. We shouldn’t have to sleep so far apart._

But then again, it wasn’t like he could complain about Komaeda deciding things on his own. Komaeda had his own insecurities, and... This was enough, for now.

His eyelids were getting heavy, sleep calling to him, and Hinata let them fall shut. This was enough.

* * *

“H- _Hii_...”

Actually, there was one thing that stuck a bit with Hinata about his childhood. Though he didn’t suffer from them often, he had nightmares like every other kid. And when he was young enough, he would wander into his parents’ room to crawl between his mom and dad.

His mother used to say that when he did that, they wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink that night.

“Hi... _Hina_...”

Hinata was anything but a still sleeper—this much he knew from years of waking up sprawled across the bed with the sheets partially if not completely on the floor. When he had been with his parents though, he moved a _lot_ —flailing, rolling, burrowing... They teased him mercilessly about it—and he hated that but...

“ _Hinata-kun_...!”

 Komaeda’s voice. Wheezy. Almost panicked. Hinata’s eyes snapped open, clarity crashing onto him like a bunch of bricks.

Apparently, he hadn’t broken the habit from when he was younger.

Komaeda was practically buried under his weight, with Hinata at least half on top of him and his leg hitched around Komaeda’s hip. One of his arms had burrowed beneath Komaeda’s lower back with his hand pressed up against the cold skin as it pushed up his shirt a bit with the position. His other hand just tightened the grip he had on the sheets, and something cold and a lot like dread sunk in his stomach once he realized their crotches were most definitely rubbing against one another. And _sure enough_ like any other physical function prone to betraying him...

Komaeda’s face was flushed scarlet, eyes wide and a whimper escapes his lips. _Oh._ He weakly murmurs Hinata’s name again and the soft whine in his voice is more than enough to get the previously frozen idiot scrambling back so fast he manages to stumble off the bed and land flat on his back. If only the brief pain shooting through his system from the impact was enough to override his overwhelming sense of shame and horror.

“I’m...I-I’m... I’m taking the guest room after all...” Hinata pushed himself up shakily, unable to meet Komaeda’s worried gaze following him. His cheeks were burning and he couldn’t for the life of him get his heart to calm down...or his dick for that matter. “Sorry. I’ll just... I’ll be going.”

“If you were in the mood, you could have told me,” Komaeda called out before he could leave, making him go stiff despite his partner weakly attempting a laugh. “It’s not like I didn’t like it, Hinata-kun... It felt...nice? You don’t have to go...”

“Komaeda, it was an accident!” Hinata snapped back though he immediately winced when the other shrank a bit, and backtracked before he could think twice. “No, I’m not angry at you, I just... I don’t want to end up crushing you. C’mon, Komaeda, don’t lie. It was unpleasant being woken up like that, right?”

“It felt a little nice...” Komaeda muttered, looking down like he was pouting and breaking his heart by reminding him of a puppy that still wanted to snuggle even after being carelessly and unceremoniously kicked off. Damn it, Hinata really liked him—“I didn’t mind it _that_ much...”

“It’s fine,” he took a deep breath, demanding mentally that he don’t give in to selfish desires for Komaeda’s sake.  He attempted a smile so that Komaeda wouldn’t argue too much. “I just don’t sleep well with others. It’s fine. I’ll see you in the morning, Komaeda.”

“I... If you say so.” Komaeda still looked unsure but bade a small smile of his own and waved him off. “Um. Good night, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata’s grin widened just as he shut the door behind him. “Night, Komaeda.”

Once that door was closed, he pressed his forehead to the wood and groaned.

_What’s even wrong with me?_

* * *

The guest bed wasn’t nearly as nice. Or as soft, for that matter. But it was good. Useable. Comfortable. Hinata could fall asleep here easily—he thinks as he’s unable to even attempt dozing off. Fuck, he was hopeless.

“I’m hopeless,” he repeated, throwing an arm over his eyes and sighing loudly and unhappily at the ceiling. _I wonder how Komaeda’s handling this. Better than I am, I’m sure._

Komaeda. Komaeda flushed under him. He needed to stop thinking. _Don’t even._

Falling asleep should not be this hard. It’s late. It’s ridiculous that he isn’t and can only glare at the ceiling like it’d done him wrong. Maybe it was the ceiling’s fault—he’d been so mesmerized by the canopy earlier that even with him bothered over Komaeda’s distance, he managed to slip off into dreamland without much trouble. Komaeda wasn’t even here as a distraction so what was the problem? He should be snoring by now.

_I wonder if Komaeda even snores. Maybe when he’s really sick. Otherwise he’s probably quiet. Probably doesn’t even more much either. He was so still earlier...But was he really asleep back then? He could have still been drifting or maybe he was still nervous..._

He really needed to stop. Somehow Komaeda not being around made him worry even though by all accounts, there was nothing to worry about. Komaeda was still in the bedroom—unless he took an impromptu bathroom break right about now which whatever. Besides that, he should have been fine. Hell, he’s probably asleep right about now.

_Unless he’s kept himself awake worrying about me. Like I stupidly am._

To be fair, that did sound like a thing he would do. If Hinata worried mildly, Komaeda fussed like it was some sort of obsession. Anything and everything that posed a concern could make him freeze up and tug Hinata in the other direction. Even things that sounded _innocuous_ could fall so easily under Komaeda’s wary gaze.

It was why dating had a rocky start when he was struggling to find things the two of them could do that wouldn’t have Komaeda flinching or looking so uninterested that _boredom_ posed a viable threat instead. Somehow the memory almost made him laugh. _Look at where we’re at now. I can’t even sleep normally like I used to because_ I’m _worried about_ you _. And it’s so stupid._

But he was still twitchy over it. It’s stupid but... If Komaeda was asleep, would it be too off for him to just make sure? Just in case Komaeda wasn’t, in fact, keeping himself awake with worry and losing sleep when he was already so thin and _unhealthy_...

...yeah. He _should_ check to make sure that’s not the case.

* * *

And he’s an idiot. Komaeda’s sleeping just fine. Hell, he’s sleeping _great_ , as far as Hinata can tell in his sleep-deprived opinion. Peaceful and sound—innocently, too.

Komaeda really was still as he slept, body curled on its side with his lips slightly nibbling on the side of his index finger. His long, white eyelashes fluttered just the slightest bit and Hinata swallowed a hard lump down his throat.

_Well, he looks fine. That’s my cue to leave_.

But his feet were rooted in place, and when Komaeda sighed in his sleep and curled into a smaller lump that barely stirred the sheets, he was immediately entranced. There’s only moonlight filtering in through parted curtains of a tall window, and somehow the light manages to catch in Komaeda’s hair and smooth over his features like dips and shadows carved into marble.

He _barely_ moves unlike Hinata’s constant squirming and groping, and if Hinata didn’t know better—wasn’t _intimately_ aware of the beating heart and pulsing veins of blood beneath his cold, white skin—he’d think Komaeda was more some kind of ethereal projection than a human being. He could hardly see the other’s chest puff with his breathing.

Komaeda really looks fragile, even when his sleeping self is seemingly less fretful than his awake self. If they were _ever_ able to sleep together, would Hinata even be able to _hold_ him, he wondered. The thought was terrifying...and a little exciting. Even though the idea of just _touching_ him made his stomach curl the same way it did when he had been handling his grandmother’s favorite porcelain once upon a time.

But he can’t help himself as he reaches out and skids his fingers oh so carefully along the curvature of Komaeda’s cheek. Komaeda shivers the slightest bit, and the sensation almost registers like the tinkling of fine china. Hinata sucks in his breath and tucks some of the messy white strands hanging over the other’s face to behind his ear. “Komaeda...”

The name comes out as a soft sigh of his own.

There’s a silvery line of drool dripping from Komaeda’s parted lips that he now notices—it had been hidden earlier by his hand and Hinata chuckles a bit at the sight. _Cute_. Komaeda makes a snuffling noise as he wipes the stain away.

Somehow, he’s closer to Komaeda than he was earlier, looming over him following how the pads of his fingers just barely brushed against the swell of his lower lip as he wiped away the spit. Hinata’s heart is racing and before he can think about how this is a _wrong thing to do_ , he tilts Komaeda’s head slightly—enough to where those parted lips aren’t obscured. Pale, pretty pink, and supple on full display—he can barely think past that.

Then they part open wide just as Hinata’s leaned in close, and he sees the way those lips form the whispered word _‘don’t’_.

“Don’t...” There’s sudden wetness on his fingers, and Komaeda’s eyelashes are shiny and damp. “Please don’t.”

Hinata froze, their breaths just barely mingling together. His lax fingers dropped from Komaeda’s face and he pushed himself up, expression slack.

_I..._ He suddenly felt very, very exhausted. _I should go back to the guestroom... I’m only pestering him at this point._

Still, looking at Komaeda who squirmed a bit with a wet sniffling sound, there was a very large weight settling in his stomach. Just as he was about to push himself off the bed, Komaeda started mumbling again.

“No, don’t...” _I got the message._ “Please don’t go, Mother... _Father_...”

Hinata’s world stilled, and Komaeda curled snugger against himself, beginning to shiver. His eyes were screwed shut tighter, and he wouldn’t settle even as Hinata stroked down his hair. Hinata could only sigh, and then he remembered Komaeda’s sad tone of voice earlier when he said...

_“You don’t have to go...”_

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, placing a kiss on Komaeda’s forehead and feeling him flinch under the feather-light touch. Hinata’s smile was a bit rueful. “I can’t even tell you it’ll be alright. I’m so sorry.”

He laid down beside the other, not even bothering to get under the sheets and instead focused on wiping Komaeda’s tears away and brushing his hair back. Despite himself he scooted close, his hand moving from Komaeda’s cheek to grip at his hand to give it a gentle squeeze. Komaeda made a sound sounding like a whine, and Hinata carefully shushed him as their foreheads pressed together.

“Just relax.” He squeezed his hand, sighing as his eyes fluttered shut. “I’m not leaving. You can hit me if I roll into you. I won’t get mad if you do.”

Komaeda made another sound—whether it was another word or a sigh, Hinata didn’t know. Somehow, he was already drifted off not too long after.

“ _Komaeda_...”

* * *

Komaeda woke up cramped and feeling like he had been wrapped in an electric blanket-like cocoon overnight. It was unpleasant and he groaned—for some reason he could barely move like his body had just gone numb, his head _hurt_ , and his hand was being _crushed_. There was also some strange pounding next to his ear, something that sounded suspiciously like...

Clarity settled in and he realized what position he was actually in.

_Hinata-kun._ Somehow, he ended up on top of Hinata, wrapped up in sheets and his embrace with his cheek laying on his chest over his thrumming heartbeat. Hinata’s heel was pressed against his calf, his arm awkwardly bent and pulled awat with his hand in taut grip, Hinata’s arm wrapped tightly around his lower back, and _well_. That explains a lot.

_But I’d like to move._ Komaeda squirmed, for what little good it did. Hinata’s hold was unrelenting, and it almost made him twitch with annoyance as he twisted over him. “Hinata-kun. Hi _na_ ta- _kun_. If you don’t let go, I’ll bite you.”

A half-hearted threat that was becoming more tempting by the minute. _Seriously_. Komaeda was starting to sweat from the heat the brunet generated. Hinata only started mumbling. “... _sorry_...”

“Then get _off_...” Hinata pulled him closer, nose nuzzling into his hair with a sigh. Komaeda whined. “ _Hinata-kun_!”

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, and Komaeda would have been irritated further had he not continued. “Don’t cry, Komaeda, I’m _here_...”

_Oh...oh._

_So that’s why he’s here._ Komaeda flinched before his expression soured further and he buried his face in Hinata’s chest with a heavy groan. “So what am I supposed to _do_ with you?”

_Stuck like this. It can’t be anything but bad luck, but..._ Hinata’s arm tightened around him, his hand squeezing Komaeda’s own like it was making sure he was still there. It really was uncomfortable. Unpleasant. Komaeda could almost despair at how unfortunate the situation was. But, at the same time...

He couldn’t help but smile and shut his eyes.


End file.
